KAFE SEVENTEEN
by Mnksw
Summary: Seungchol ditawari pamannya untuk mengelola sebuah kafe. Seungchol menerimanya. Dengan bantuan Junghan dia mulai bekerja. Seungchol dan Junghan tidak menyangka ternyata mengelola kafe itu sangat menyenangkan. Pekerja baru berdatangan. Kejadian demi kejadian terjadi. Persahabatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang terjadi di kafe itu. Senang dan sedih mereka jalani bersama.
1. Chapter 1

Kembali lagi dengan fanfic absurd. Semoga banyak yang suka.

Ada banyak yang reviews fanfic Kehangatan. Jujur author gak nyangka ada yang review.

Author seneng banget. Terima kasih kepada semua yg sudah review

Entar dibikinin sequelnya.

KAFE SEVENTEEN

Cast : All Seventeen Member

Enjoy Reading^^

Pagi itu Seungchol dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan di pintu kosannya. Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang setengah terbuka, dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Seungchol" seseorang yang berada di balik pintu menyapanya. Seungchol yang masih mengantuk mengucek-kucek matanya. "Selamat pagi, Paman" jawab Seungchol.

Pria paruh baya di depannya melangkah masuk ke kosan kecil Seungchol. "Ada apa paman pagi-pagi kesini?" tanya Seungchol seraya meletakkan teh hangat yang baru dia buat ke atas meja. Sang paman meminum teh terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan keponakan kesayangannya.

"Kau sedang menganggurkan?".

Seungchol memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak perlu dijawab. Semua orang tahu kalau Seungchol itu pengangguran. Sang paman hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keponakannya.

"Paman baru-baru ini membeli sebuah gedung dan paman ingin menjadikannya sebuah kafe" ujar pamannya. Seungchol meminum tehnya, mendengarkan cerita pamannya.

"Paman ingin kau yang mengelolanya". Seungchol tersentak kaget. Beruntung tehnya sudah dia letakkan di meja kalau tidak mungkin tehnya akan tumpah.

"Kau lulusan teknik manajemen pemasaran, benarkan?" Seungchol mengangguk.

"Kau juga pernah kerja paruh waktu di cafe" Seungchol kembali mengangguk.

"Kau cerdas. Kau juga berpengalaman. Paman yakin kau bisa mengelolanya" Seungchol sedikit tersipu dengan pujian pamannya.

"Paman akan memberimu waktu untuk memikirkannya, tapi paman berharap kau akan menerima tawaran paman ini. Daripada kau menganggur terus. Paman juga sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu dan dia juga mengharapkan hal sama seperti paman". Sang paman kembali meminum tehnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Paman harus pergi bekerja. Pikirkan ini baik-baik Seungchol" ujar sang paman. "Akan aku pikirkan dulu paman" Seungchol tersenyum. Mengantar pamannya ke depan pintu. Ketika sang paman sudah pergi, Seungchol kembali masuk ke dalam. Duduk di tempat dia duduk tadi. Menatap kosong gelas tehnya yang tinggal setengah, melamun.

"Apa sebaiknya aku terima saja tawaran paman?" monolognya. Seungchol kembali berfikir. Setengah jam berfikir tapi dia masih tidak menemukan jawabannya. Merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing Seungchol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dan memikirkannya lagi saat dia bangun nanti.

* * *

Yoon Junghan, pemuda yang baru lulus universitas ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Dia sudah berkeliling kota Seoul sejak pagi hari untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tapi nihil. Hingga siang ini dia tidak menemukan satu lowonganpun.

Merasa lelah, dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disebuah mini market kecil. Membeli satu minuman dan meneguknya sedikit. Termenung sebentar memikirkan masa depannya.

Junghan tiba-tiba meresakan ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Seungchol.

"Hallo" Junghan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

" _Yoon Junghan, apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ tanya Seungchol dari seberang.

Junghan berfikir sebentar. Apakah dia akan melanjutkan mencari pekeerjaan atau tidak. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. "Tidak. Ada apa?".

" _Bisa kau datang ke kosanku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Junghan mengiyakan. Dia pergi meninggalkan mini market kecil itu dan berjalan menuju kosan kecil Seungchol.

* * *

Junghan membuka pintu kosan Seungchol. Saat dia masuk dia menemukan sebuah sepatu –yang dia yakini tentu bukan sepatu Seungchol-. Seungchol berhamburan menghampiri Junghan. "Ikut denganku" ujarnya sambil menarik Junghan.

Junghan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya duduk di kursi tamu kosan Seungchol. Dia membungkuk hampir 90 derajat, memberi hormat.

"Perkenalkan, dia pamanku" ujar Seungchol. Junghan dan Seungchol duduk berhadapan dengan Paman Seungchol. "Yoon Junghan". Junghan menjabat tangan paman seungchol. Sang paman tersenyum.

Seungchol memutuskan untuk mengambil tawaran sang paman. Dia bertanya apakah dia bisa mengajak temannya dan pamannya mengiyakan. Seungchol dengan segera meminta Junghan untuk datang ke kossannya untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"Sebenarnya pamanku akan membuka sebuah kafe" ujar Seungchol mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia memintaku untuk mengelolanya" sambung Seungchol. Junghan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi aku merasa sedikit kurang yakin dengan kemampuanku". Seungchol sedikit menunduk.

"Makanya, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk mengelolanya bersamaku". Seungchol kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Junghan dengan penuh harap. "Apa kau mau?".

Junghan sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Dan sebuah kesempatan datang kepadanya dengan cuma-cuma. Junghan menatap paman Seungchol yang duduk dihadapannya. Sang paman tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan Seungchol.

Dia banyak mendengar tentang Junghan dari Seungchol. Bagaimana telatennya dia saat bekerja. Sifatnya yang easy going sangat cocok untuk bekerja di caffe. Kecerdasannya juga kurang lebih sama seperti Seungchol. Bedanya dengan Seungchol adalah Junghan lulusan akuntansi. Kemampuannya sangat dibutuhkan. Karena itulah Seungchol mengajak Junghan. Seungchol buta akan akuntansi. Dia pernah mencobanya di SMA tapi nihil, dia tidak mengerti satu halpun.

Seungchol masih menatap Junghan dengan penuh harap. Begitu juga paman Seungchol. Junghan kembali memikirkannya sebentar hingga akhirnya iya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku kan membantu". Seungchol yang mendengarnya sontak memeluk sahabatnya. Junghan sempat kaget tapi kemudian balas memeluk Seungchol. Sang paman tersenyum senang.

"Paman harus kembali ke kantor. Kita bicarakan lagi besok" pamit sang paman. Seungchol dan Junghan mengantar sampai depan pintu.

* * *

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan dan sekarang pekerjaan itu datang dengan sendirinya kepadaku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung" ujar Junghan. Mereka sedang berbaring di kasur Seungchol.

"Aku sempat tidak yakin untuk menerima tawaran paman" ujar Seungchol. Junghan memiringkan tubuhnya,menatap Seungchol.

"Tapi aku juga sedang menganggur. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba" sambungnya. Junghan tersenyum. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

* * *

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berjalan santai menuju universitas mereka. Sambil bercakap-cakap ringan tentang berbagai hal. Sesekali berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di depan toko tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk membeli. Maklum, mereka kan mahasiswa dengan kantong tipis. Makan mie instan hampir tiap hari. Puasa tiap tanggal tua.

Mata Wonwoo tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah brosur yang tertempel ditiang listrik. membacanya sebentar kemudian merobeknya.

"Soonyoung, lihat". Wonwoo menyodorkan brosur tadi tepat di depan wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung sempat kaget. Mengambil brosur tadi dengan kasar. Wonwoo hanya nyengir.

"Kafe Seventeen" Soonyoung mulai membaca brosur tadi.

"Di cari pelayan kafe. Laki-laki. Umur minimal 17 tahun. Maksimal 25 tahun. Berpenampilan menarik. Jika tertarik silahkan datang ke Jln. Pledis. No.17" Soonyoung selesai membaca. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan senyuman aneh -menurut Soonyoung itu aneh-.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja disana?" tanya Wonwoo. Soonyoung sekarang tahu arti senyuman tadi.

"Kita ini mahasiswa dengan kantong tipis. Hitung-hitung menambah uang saku" sambung Wonwoo. Soonyoung mulai memikirkan perkataan Wonwoo. Benar juga. Soonyoung bosan makan mie instan mulu.

"Ide bagus tuh. Kita kesana sore nanti, gimana?" Wonwoo mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Oke".

* * *

Joshua baru keluar dari bandara. dia celingukan mencari sepupunya, Vernon.

"Dimana anak itu?" monolognya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Joshua memutar badannya. Vernon sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku tadi membeli kopi" ujar Vernon sambil mengangkat gelas kopi di tangan kanannya. Joshua hanya mengangguk.

"Kita naik taksi" Vernon menghampiri sebuah taksi yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka menaiki taksi itu dan Vernon mengatakan tujuan mereka kepada si supir. Tkasi mulai berjalan meninggalkan bandara.

* * *

"Yang ini kamar hyung" Vernon membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu. Ada banyak kotak di dalam kamar itu. Semuanya milik Joshua.

"Barang-barangku sudah sampai semua" ujar Joshua pelan.

"Sangat melelahkan mengangkat semua kotak-kotak ini" Vernon merebahkan dirinya di kasur baru Joshua.

"Semua perabotannya juga baru" ujar Vernon lagi. Joshua tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf merepotkanmu" ujarnya. Dia duduk di samping Vernon. mengamati kamar barunya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, hyung?" tanya Vernon. Joshua mengangguk. "Sangat".

"Maaf, hyung. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja. Padahal hyung baru tiba diKorea" ujar Vernon. Terdengar kesediahn dan kekecewaan dari suaranya. Joshua kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula, aku juga akan sibuk membereskan barang-barangku" ujar Joshua masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"Btw, kau kerja apa?" tanya Joshua.

Vernon menjawab masih dengan posisi berbaring. "Ada kafe baru, jaraknya dua blok dari sini. Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan. Hitung-hitung menambah uang saku".

"Kafe?" pikir Joshua. Dia kemudian memandangi gitarnya yang sengaja dia bawa dari Amerika. Vernon menyadari itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku akan menanyakan apa mereka perlu musisi di kafe mereka". Joshua sedikit tersentak. Tidak menyangka sepupunya ini mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Joshua kembali tersenyum, kali ini sedikit lebih lebar.

"Thanks bro"

* * *

Seokmin berlarian masuk ke rumah Mingyu. Dia menyapa nyonya Kim yang sedang membuat sarapan sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari kelantai dua.

Mingyu yang saat itu masih berada dialam mimpi dibangunkan dengan paksa oleh Seokmin. Merasa terusik, Mingyu menendang Seokmin hingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur Mingyu. Seokmin meringis merasakan sakit dibokongnya, tapi dia tidak menyerah. Kali ini dia berteriak tepat di telinga Mingyu. Membuat sang empunya mau tidak mau terbangun.

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

Seokmin nyengir. Membuat Mingyu semakin kesal. Seokmin mengambil secarik kertas dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Mingyu.'

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Seokmin antusias. Mingyu menatap sahabatnya heran. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang sepagi ini sudah sangat bersemangat?.

Tanpa memperdulikan Seokmin, Mingyu membaca kertas yang diberikan Seokmin tadi. Ternyata kertas itu brosur.

"Kafe Seventeen?" tanya Mingyu yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seokmin.

"Mereka baru buka dan sedang mencari pelayan. Bagaimana kalu kita berkerja disana?" ujar Seokmin.

Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang menerima ajakan Seokmin. Dia memang sedang ingin bekerja paruh waktu. Nyonya Kim tiba-tiba mucul dari balik pintu.

"Mingyu sebaiknya kau mandi. Kau ada kelas pagi hari ini, kan?" ujar nyonya Kim. Mingyu mengangguk. "Baik, bu". Dia turun dari tempat tidur, mengambi handuk dan berjalanmenuju kamar mandi. Sebelumnya dia berpesan kepada Seokmin untuk menunggunya di bawah. "Aye-aye, Kapten" balas Seokmin.

tbc?

Kalau ada yg review bakal lanjut

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

KAFE SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER 2

Cast : All Seventeen member

Enjoy Reading^^

Jun yang pagi itu sudah standby di kampus memutuskan untuk menunggu Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di taman samping perpustakaan kampus. Meneguk kopi hangat yang dibelinya diperjalanan menuju kampus. Sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya. Masih 1 jam sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

Beberapa menit kemudian Soonyoung dan Wonwoo datang.

"Tumben pagi" ujar Wonwoo. sedikit heran karena Jun biasanya yang terakhir datang.

"Memangnya salah ya kalau aku datang pagi?" jawab Jun sewot. Soonyoung yang berdiri disamping Wonwoo tertawa.

"Kau kan biasanya telat" ujar Soonyoung disela-sela tawanya. Well, Jun tidak bisa membantah itu. Dia memang sering telat.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memutuskan pergi ke kantin. Wonwoo merengek kelaparan.

"Oh iya, ada kafe baru di blok sebelah" ujar Jun ketika mereka sedang memili-milih cemilan.

"Namanya kafe Seventeen" lanjutnya. Wonwoo yang sibuk memilih cemilah mengehentikan aktifitasnya ketika mendengar Kafe Seventeen. Soonyoung yang memang sudah memilih cemilan menatap Jun lekat. "Jangan-jangan..." batinnya.

"Mereka sedang mencari pelayan. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja disana?".

Bingo. Tebakan Soonyoung benar. Wonwoo mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Jun. Jun menerimanya dan kemudian tersenyum setelah tahu isi kertas itu. Kertas itu ternyata brosur yang ditemukan wonwoo dijalan tadi.

"Kami baru akan memberitahumu" Ujar Wonwoo. Dia kembali memilih-milih cemilan. Mengambil potato chip kemudian membayarnya.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung membaki cemilan mereka kepada Jun. Tentu saja Jun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Cemilan gratis disaat kantong mulai menipis.

"Kami akan kesana sore nanti sepulang dari kampus" ujar Soonyoung. Dia mengambil potato chip Wonwoo dan memasukkannya kemulut.

"Pas sekali. Aku berjanji kepada ownernya akan kembali sore ini bersama dengan temanku" ujar Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk, masih asik dengan potato chipnya. Soonyoung memeriksa ponselnya, melihat jam. Kelasnya dimulai 15 menit lagi. Dia berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Cemilannya dia berikan kepada Jun. "Lumayan cemilan gratis" batin Jun senang.

"Kelas mulai jam berapa, Jun?" Wonwoo yang masih asik dengan cemilannya bertanya. Kebetulan mereka punya jadwal yang sama.

"Masih lama, sekitar 45 menitan" jawab Jun. Dia juga mulai sibuk dengan cemilan yang diberikan Soonyoung.

"Lalu, kita mau kemana?" Wonwoo berhenti berjalan. Menatap bungkus potato chipnya yang sudah kosong. Jun ikut berhenti. Menatap Wonwoo yang sekarang membuang bungkus potato chipnya ke tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana kalau perpustakaan?" tawar Jun.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Ide yang bagus". Jun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang langsung ceria. "Dia benar-benar seorang kutu buku" batin Jun. Mereka kemudian berjalan ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Pagi itu Seungchol dan Junghan memulai pekerjaan baru mereka. Berhubung belum ada pekerja lain selain mereka, mereka terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan sendiri. Mengepel lantai, menata meja, juga mengelap piring, cangkir, dan perabotan lainnya. Meskipun begitu, mereka tidak mengeluh. Saat masih SMA, mereka pernah bekerja di kafe jadi mereka sudah terbiasa.

Kafe dibuka satu jam kemudian. Letak kafe yang strategis membuat banyak orang berdatangan. Junghan dan Seungchol melayani dengan cekatan. Beberapa karyawan yang lewat menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kopi di kafe mereka.

Hingga sekitar jam 8 seorang mahasiswa memasuki kafe mereka. Mahasiswa itu memesan Americano hangat. Seungchol membuatnya dengan cekatan. Si mahasiswa menyempatkan melihat-lihat kafe sebentar. Saat pesanannya siap dia bertanya kepada Junghan yang saat itu sedang menjaga counter.

"Apa kalian bekerja hanya berdua?".

Junghan yang sedang mengambil kembalian mendongak, menatap mahasiswa didepannya. Dia mengangguk. "Iya, hanya ada kami berdua".

"Apa kalian memerlukan pelayan?" tanya mahasiswa itu lagi. Seungchol yang mendengar percakapan mereka mendekat.

"Sebenarnya kami memang sedang mencari pelayan" ujar Seungchol.

Mahasiswa itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka. Paman Seungchol datang untuk menyapa.

"Paman datang disaat yang tepat" seru Seungchol.

"Sepertinya dia ingin melamar jadi pelayan" ujar Seungchol sambil menunjuk mahasiswa tadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya paman Seungchol sedikit tidak percaya. Junghan mengangguk mengiyakan. Diikuti oleh si mahasiswa.

"Iya. Nama saya Wen Junhui. Mahasiswa di Universitas blok sebelah. Cina asli" ujar Jun memperkenalkan diri.

"Apa kau bisa membuat kopi?" tanya paman Seungchol kepada Jun.

Jun menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah membuat kopi dengan mesin. Tapi aku bisa membuat teh. Bibiku di Cina mempunyai kedai teh. Aku sering membantu di kedainya saat masih tinggal di Cina" jawab Jun panjang lebar. Paman Seungchol tersenyum simpul. Senang akan sifat antusias Jun.

"Kau mahasiswa. Semester berapa?".

"Semester tiga".

"Kau orang Cina, tapi bahasa koreamu sangat fasih".

"Terima kasih" Jun tersenyum. Dia tinggal di Korea sejak SMA. Tentu saja bahasa koreanya sudah fasih.

"Kau juga tampan" puji paman Seungchol. Jun lagi-lagi tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan pujian seperti itu.

"Dia juga mirip Heechul Super Junior" ujar Junghan menimpali. Seungchol yang berdiri disampingnya mengangguk. Jun kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau diterima" ujar paman Seungchol.

"Benarkah?" Paman Seungchol tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Kali ini Jun tersenyum senang. Mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. "Selamat tinggal mie instan" batinnya. Ketiga orang lainnya tertawa akan sifat antusias Jun.

Jun berkenalan dengan Seungchol dan Junghan. Bercakap-cakap sebentar kemudian berpamitan untuk ke kampus. Takut Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menunggu –yang pada kenyataannya malah Jun yang menunggu mereka berdua-.

"Aku akan kembali sore nanti, aku juga akan mengajak dua temanku. Bye, hyungdeul. Sampai jumpa sore nanti" pamit Jun.

"Bye, Jun. Hati-hati dijalan" balas Junghan.

"Setidaknya kita mendapatkan satu pelayan" ujar Seungchol setelah Jun benar-benar pergi.

"Aku berharap ada banyak orang yang melamar" ujar Junghan seraya membersihkan meja counter.

"Kita tidak bisa bekerja jika hanya ada tiga pelayan. Kita juga butuh koki" Seungchol mengetuk-ketuk meja counter.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Ada pelanggan datang" Junghan berdiri tegak kemudian tersenyum. Seungchol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"selamat datang" sapa mereka berdua.

* * *

Mingyu dan Seokmin berlarian menuju gedung fakulta mereka. Kelas mereka dimulai 10 menit lagi. Salahkan Mingyu yang terlalu asik menggoda gadis-gadis fakultas sebelah.

"Dasar cabe" batin Seokmin kesal.

Gedung fakultas mereka sudah terlihat. Mereka mempercepat lari mereka. Mengambil langkah lebih besar. Berharap tidak terlambat. Sialnya, saat sudah berada tepat di depan gedung fakultas Mingyu malah menabrak seseorang. Tubuh mereka ambruk. Badan besar Mingyu menindih korbannya di bawah.

"Wonwoo!" Jun yang melihat sahabatnya ditabrak yang kemudian ditindih tubuh besar Mingyu berseru khawatir. Tapi detik berikutnya dia malah tertawa.

Jun mendekati Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih setia dengan posisi mereka, masih dengan tawanya. Seokmin juga ikut mendekati. Dia menahan tawa sejak dari tadi. Keduanya membantu sahabat masing-masing untuk berdiri.

"Wonu-ya, apa kau baik-baik saja" tanya Jun tapi tawanya masih tidak hilang. Wonwoo menatap Jun sebal.

"Teman jatuh malah ditertawakan" ujarnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Jun.

"Maaf, maaf" ujar Jun sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa. Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Mingyu, kalau lari itu lihat-lihat"ujar Seokmin sesaat setelah dia menbantu Mingyu. Mingyu hanya nyengir.

PLAK!

Seokmin memukul kepala Mingyu agak sedikit keras. Membuat sang empunya kepala meringis.

"Apaan sih? Teman habis jatuh malah dipukul" ujar Mingyu sebal.

"Minta maaf sana" perintah Seokmin.

"Iya, iya. Ini juga mau minta maaf".

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan Jun sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Seokmin tadi.

Mingyu mengenali Wonwoo dan Jun. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka?.

Jeon Wonwoo, mahasiswa jenius yang satu tingkat diatasnya. Terkenal bukan hanya karena otak encernya tapi juga tampang coolnya. Wajah tampan dengan ekspresi dingin. Banyak wanita yang menyukai tipe misterius seperti Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Mingyu juga sedikit menaruh hati kepada Wonwoo.

Selanjutnya Wen Junhui. Tidak kalah jenius dari Wonwoo. Mahasiswa asal Cina ini terkenal akan ketampanannya. Dia juga terkenal dengan sikap playboynya. Jun memang terlihat pendiam, tapi kalau sudah berurusan dengan wanita, sikapnya akan berubah 180 derajat. Meskipun terkenal playboy, masih banyak wanita yang tergila-gila kepadanya. Mingyu ingin sekali berguru padanya.

Mingyu membungkukkan badan. Meminta maaf dengan tulus kepada Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae. Aku tidak melihat sunbae tadi".

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Lagi pula aku juga tidak terluka". Ujar Wonwoo.

Jun mendekati Mingyu. Menepuk pundaknya pelan. Mingyu mendongak. Jun mengisyaratkan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kalian keihatannya sedang buru-buru" ujar Jun. Dia menatap Seokmin dan Mingyu bergantian. Seokmin kemudian teringat dengan tujuan mereka berlari tadi. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Kelas mereka dimulai 5 menit lagi.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Seokmin meraih tangan Mingyu. "Kelas dimulai lima menit lagi".

"Sial!" Mingyu ikut mengumpat.

Mingyu membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh Seokmin, mereka kembali meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk ke gedung fakultas mereka. Wonwoo dan Jun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat" ujar Wonwoo. Jun mengangguk ikut mendoakan.

* * *

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah, Vernon menyempatkan untuk singgah di kafe yang menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-temannya di sekolah.

Kafe itu tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Meja-mejanya ditata dengan rapi. Desainnya yang minimalis membuatnya terlihat sangat nyaman.

Pelayannya hanya ada dua. Yang satunya tampan. Yang satunya lagi cantik dengan potongan rambut bob. Vernon salah mengira dia wanita. Memanggilnya dengan "Mba" yang kemudian ditertawakan oleh pelayan yang satunya. Pelayan yang dipanggilnya "Mba" tadi memberitahunya kalau dia itu aki-laki. Vernon malu karena salah mengira kemudian meminta maaf pelayan yang bernama Junghan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau itu sudah biasa.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar. Hingga akhirnya Vernon menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan.

"Apa ada lowongan disini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada" jawab Seungchol.

"Apa kau ingin melamar?" giliran Seungchol yang bertanya.

Vernon mengangguk. "Iya" ia menjawab sekenanya.

Junghan dan Seungchol saling pandang kemudian tersenyum. "Kebetulan kami sedang butuh pelayan" ujar Junghan. Vernon tersenyum lebar.

"Apa itu berarti aku diperbolehkan bekerja disini?". Seungchol dan Junghan kembali mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, hyung" ujar Vernon.

Siang itu Vernon pulang kerumah sambil tersenyum. Membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya aneh.

tbc

Ada yg tanya apa semua member bekerja di kafe? jawabannya tidak, ada beberapa member yang tidak bekerja hanya jadi pelanggan.

Ada juga yang tanya tentang Jungcheol. Kalau yg ini author gak bisa jawab, lebih tepatnya gak mau jawab. mian, hehehe. liat aja nanti gimana kelanjutannya.

Terima Kasih kepada semua yang sudah review^^


	3. Chapter 3

KAFE SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER 3

Cast : All Seventeen member

Happy Reading^^

Sepulang dari kampus, Mingyu dan Seokmin segera pergi ke Kafe Seventeen. Mereka menghampiri Junghan yang ada dibalik meja counter dan memberitahu tujuan mereka. Junghan memanggil Seungchol. Seungchol kemudian meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Seungchol membawa mereka kesebuah ruangan di samping dapur kafe. Diruangan itu ada beberapa sofa dan sebuah meja ditengahnya. Seungchol menyuruh mereka duduk.

"Jadi kalian ingin melamar?" tanya Seungchol.

"Iya" jawab Mingyu dan Seokmin bersamaan.

"Kalian, mahasiswa?" tanya Seungchol lagi.

"Iya. Kami mahasiswa dari Pledis University" jawab Seokmin. "Aku tinggal sendiri dan sedang membutuhkan tambahan uang. Sewa kosanku dinaikkan" sambung Seokmin.

Seungchol menangguk, merasakan hal yang sama. Sewa kosannya juga dinaikkan mulai bulan ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sewa kosanku juga dinaikkan bulan ini". Seungchol menepuk pelan pundak Seokmin. Teman senasib. Mingyu menatap keduanya, merasa kasihan.

"Apa kalian bisa memasak?" Seungchol kembali kepada interviewnya. Mingyu dan Seokmin mengangguk. "Kami bisa memasak". Seungchol tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Mingyu bahkan pandai membuat kue" ujar Seokmin.

Seungchol menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. "Benarkah?". Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku sering membantu ibuku membuat kue" ujarnya.

"Apa kalian tidak keberatan bekerja sebagai koki?. Disini memang sudah ada koki, tapi dia tidak bisa bekerja full time. Jadi, apa kalian bersedia?" tanya Seungchol.

Mingyu dan Seokmin saling pandang. Seungchol sedikit gugup. Mereka memang melamar pekerjaan disini tapi dia takut kalau Mingyu dan Seokmin menolak tawarannya. Tapi senyuman yang terlukis diwajah kedua mahasiswa itu membuat Seungchol tersenyum lega.

"Tentu saja kami bersedia" jawab Mingyu dan Seokmin serempak.

Mereka kembali berbicang-bincang sebentar sambil membicarakan jadwal kerja Mingyu dan Seokmin.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Jun, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo harusnya sudah pulang kekosan masing-masing, tapi malangnya Jun dan Wonwoo malah mendapat tugas dan parahnya lagi tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok. Soonyoung sebagai teman yang baik memutuskan untuk menemani mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya menghambat laju kerja kedua temannya karena dia terlalu banyak bicara. Wonwoo bahkan sempat kesal dengannya karena tidak henti-hentinya bicara.

"Maaf, aku akan berhenti bicara" ujar Soonyoung seraya menggerakkan tangannya didepan bibirnya. Membuat gerakan seperti menutup resleting. Wonwoo dan Jun bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Satu setengah jam kemudian.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ujar Jun. Soonyoung yang menunggu mereka sudah tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dari 30 menit yang lalu terlihat sedang asik dengan novelnya.

Soonyoung yang mendengar suara Jun pun terbangun. Matanya yang baru setengah terbuka menatap Jun.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Iya" jawab Jun.

Wonwoo kemudian berdiri, semua barang-barangnya sudah dia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Ayo, kita harus ke Kafe Seventeen setelah ini" ujarnya.

Jun mulai membereskan peralatannya. Soonyoung berdiri, meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengambil tasnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar area kampus.

* * *

Sore itu, Vernon mulai bekerja. Sepulang sekolah dia langsung pergi ke Kafe Seventeen. Disana sudah ada Junghan yang berdiri di belakang meja counter, sedangkan Seungchol tidak terlihat. Vernon menyempatkan menyapa Junghan sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti. Vernon mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kafe.

"Aku tahu kau memang tampan, tapi aku tidak tahu ketampananmu akan bertambah ketika kau memakai seragam itu" puji Junghan ketika Vernon keluar dari ruang ganti. Vernon tersipu malu, tidak terbiasa dengan pujian.

"Hyung berlebihan" ujarnya malu-malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Seungchol hyung?" Vernon celingukan mencari Seungchol.

"Dia sedang diruang istirahat. Ada dua mahasiswa yang melamar disini, jadi dia menginterview mereka" jawab Junghan. Vernon ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk.

"Bisa kau bersihkan meja nomor 4 dan 7?" tanya Junghan. Vernon mengangguk. "Baik, hyung".

Dengan sebuah kain lap ditangannya, Vernon pun memulai pekerjaannya.

Pintu kafe terbuka. Suara bel bergema diseluruh ruangan. Junghan yang berada dibalik meja counter tersenyum ketika melihat Jun memasuki kafe diirngi dua laki-laki asing dibelakangnya. Seerti yang dijanjikannya pagi tadi, Jun membawa temannya.

Jun berjalan ke counter diiringi Soonyoung dan Wonwoo di belakangnya. Sesampainya di depan counter, Junghan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat sore" sapa Junghan.

"Sore, hyung" jawab Jun penuh semangat. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dibelakangnya juga membalas sapaan Junghan.

"Seperti yang aku janjikan, aku membawa temanku" ujar Jun seraya menunjuk Soonyoung dan Wonwoo.

"Yang sipit namanya Soonyoung, yang datar disampingnya itu Wonwoo".

Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sedikit kesal dengan cara Jun memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak sipit/datar" ujar keduanya.

"Kalian memang sipit dan datar" ujar Jun membela diri. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo tentu saja tidak terima dengan itu. Hingga ppada akhirnya terjadi sedikit peertengkaran kecil di depan meja counter. Junghan tertawa kecil melihat interaksi tiga sahabat di depannya.

Vernon yang sedari tadi berada di dapur bergegas pergi keluar ketika mendengar suara-suara gaduh. Dia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tiga orang pria bertengkar di depan meja counter sedangkan Junghan hanya menertawakan mereka.

Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu, Vernon berjalan mendekati Junghan.

"Hyung, mereka kenapa?" tanya Vernon sambil berbisik ke Junghan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tenang saja" jawab Junghan.

"Jun, Seungchol ada di ruang istirahat. Disana ada dua orang lain yang juga melamar. Kau bisa membawa temanmu kesana. Biar Seungchol yang menginterview mereka" ujar Junghan kepada Jun. Jun yang saat itu masih berada ditengah-tengah pertengkaran mereka, mengangguk. Pertengkaran kecil mereka terhenti.

"Terima kasih, hyung" ujar Jun seraya menarik dua sahabatnya ke ruang istirahat.

Vernon menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu tadi. . . Apa?" tanya Vernon ketika Jun, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo sudah agak jauh dari meja counter.

"Itu Jun. Dia juga pelayan baru disini, baru melamar pagi tadi. Dua yang lainnya itu temannya, katanya ingin melamar disini" jawab Junghan. Vernon hanya ber-oh ria.

Tok tok tok.

Jun mengetuk pintu ruang istirahat sebelum dia membukanya. Seungchol yang berada didalam bahkan belum memberinya ijin.

"Seungchol hyung" ujar Jun ketika dia memasuki ruang istirahat. Soonyoung dan Wonwoo menunggu diluar.

"Junhui" ujar Seungchol, berseru senang. "Kau benar-benar datang" sambungnya. Jun nyengir. Dia tidak menyadari dua orang lain di ruangan itu.

"Aku datang membawa temanku" Jun menarik Soonyoung yang berada di luar ruangan, Wonwoo mengikuti dibelakang.

Ada tiga orang diruangan itu. wonwoo sedikit terlonjak ketika mengetahui ada Mingyu dan Seokmin di ruangan itu.

Seokmin dan Mingyu, sejak masuknya Jun, sedari tadi saling tatap. Merasa heran kenapa ada Jun disana. Dan lagi, Seungchol dan Jun saling kenal.

Seokmin dan Mingyu semakin terkejut ketika Jun menarik Soonyoung keruangan itu. Tapi mereka tidak terkejut ketika Wonwoo berjalan dibelakang Jun yang sedang menarik Soonyoung. Mereka sangat tahu dimana ada Jun dan Soonyoung disitu pasti ada Wonwoo.

"Seokmin? Mingyu?" ujar Soonyoung. Sedikit heran ketika dia melihat dua hobaenya diruangan itu.

"Hai, sunbae" sapa Seokmin, agak sedikit canggung dan malu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Seungchol sambil menunjuk Seokmin dan Soonyoung bergantian.

"Iya. Mereka hobae kami di kampus" jawab Jun. Seungchol hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi mereka berdua teman yang kau janjikan?" tanya Sengchol kepada Jun.

"Iya. Yang ini Kwon Soonyoung" Jun menunjuk Soonyoung. "Yang ini Wonwoo" Jun gantian menunjuk Wonwoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo" Soonyoung dan Wonwoo memberi hormat.

"Lumayan. Kalian bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan" ujar Seungchol. Jun, Soonyoung, dan Wonwoo bert-tos ria.

Seokmin dan Mingyu tersenyum senang. "Asik, kerja bareng gebetan" batin mereka.

Mereka berenam kemudian mulai berbinca-bincang ringan. Seungchol bertanya tentang jadwal kuliah mereka agar bisa disesuaikan dengan jadwal kerja mereka.

Mereka bisa mulai bekerja besok. Wonwoo, Jun, dan Mingyu mendapat shift pagi karena mereka ada kelas di siang hari. Sedangkan Seokmin dan Soonyoung dapat shift siang karena mereka ada kelas pagi.

Setelah berbincang-bincang, kelima pegawai baru itu memutuskan untuk membantu sedikit di kafe sebelum mereka pulang. Mereka berkenalan dengan Junghan dan Vernon. Keenam pekerja baru itu, termasuk Vernon, berakhir dengan membantu di kafe hinggga kafe tutup.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Hello Annyeong~

Author bawa chapter baru setelah lama menghilang

Author bawa kabar buruk untuk ff ini

Kafe Seventeen kayaknya gak banyak yg respon jadi author berencana unutk menghapus ff ini

Padahal author udah nulis sampe chapter 6

Tapi kalau di chapter ini responnya lumayan author bakal lanjutin

Author berharap ff ini byk yg respon karena jujur, author suka bgt nulis ff ini

Sekian kabar buruk dari author

Kafe Seventeen

Chapter 4

Cast : All Seventeen Member

Enjoy Reading^^

Pagi itu, seperti biasanya, Wonwoo dibangunkan oleh alarmnya. Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan Jun, yang satu kosan dengannya, atau Soonyoung, yang tinggal di kosan sebelah, untuk membangunkannya. Kedua makhluk itu selalu bangun telat.

Ada lagi satu teman Wonwoo dikelompok mereka yang lebih parah dari Jun dan Soonyoung. Namanya Jihoon. Mahasiswa jurusan musik. Masih satu kampus dengan Wonwoo. Jihoon kalau sudah tidur akan sangat susah dibangunkan. Bahkan suara berisik Seungkwan, sepupunya Soonyoung, tidak bisa membangunkannya. Percaya deh, Seungkwan itu super berisik apalagi kalau sudah ketemu Soonyoung. Seungkwan yang super berisik ditambah Soonyoung yang bahkan lebih super berisik dari Seungkwan, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri betapa berisiknya mereka. Dan hal itu tidak bisa membangunkan Jihoon.

Hari ini adalah jadwalnya Wonwoo yang membangunkan Jihoon. Jun dan Wonwoo selalu bergantian membangunkan Jihoon.

Wonwoo yang saat itu baru bangun tidak langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia duduk dikasurnya selama kurang lebih lima menit untuk mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya. Setelah itu baru dia pergi mandi.

Selesai mandi, Wonwoo membangunkan Jun. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kosan sebelah untuk membangunkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki kosan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sengaja memberikan kunci kosan mereka kepada Jun dan Wonwoo. Niat awalnya untuk membantu Soonyoung membangunkan Jihoon kalau-kalau dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Tapi setiap kali Jun atau Wonwoo kesana Soonyoung yang berada dirumah ternyata masih tidur. Jadinya pekerjaan mereka bertambah, yaitu membangunkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Wonwoo memasuki kamar Soonyoung. Seperti biasa, Soonyoung masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Soonyoung-ah, bangun". Wonwoo sedikit menguncang tubuh Soonyoung untuk membangunkannya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membangunkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan, tapi sepertinya nyawanya masih belum terkumpul seutuhnya.

Dia diam dalam posisi berbaring. Wonwoo menepuk pelan pipi kiri Soonyoung.

"Bangunlah. Bantu aku membangunkan Jihoon" ujar Wonwoo.

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya kemudian bangkit dengan malas. Wonwoo membantunya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke kamar Jihoon. Mereka pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil segelas air es untuk membantu proses membangunkan Jihoon.

Soonyoung membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dengan lumayan keras sambil berteriak "Jihoon-ie, selamat pagi". Wonwoo yang berada dibelakangnya berjalan masuk ke kamar Jihoon sambil menutupi dua telinganya. Teriakan Soonyoung lumayan keras.

"Kwon Soonyoung, jangan rusak pintu kamarku" ujar sang pemilik kamar dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terdiam ditempat. Jihoon, Lee Jihoon teman mereka yang terkenal susah bangun pagi sekarang sudah bangun. Dia bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi berbanding terbalik dengan Soonyoung.

"Jihoon-ah". Wonwoo dan Soonyoung speechless, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini seperti sebuah keajaiban. Jihoon bangun pagi.

Soonyoung berjalan mendekati Jihoon kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Jihoon.

"Dia tidak demam" ujar Soonyoung.

Jihoon menampik kasar tangan Soonyoung. "Aku memang tidak sakit" ujar Jihoon.

"Mimpi apa tadi malam? Jarang sekali kau bangun sepagi ini" ujar Wonwoo seraya mendekati Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. "Aku tidak mimpi apa-apa. Aku baru menyelesaikan projectku dan Mr. Lee ingin aku ada di kantornya pagi ini, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan". Soonyoung dan Wonwoo mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Sarapan dulu. Aku yakin Jun sudah memasak untuk kita".

Ketiganya kemudian pergi ke kosan sebelah. Benar saja, Jun sudah siap dengan semua makanan di meja makan.

Setelah selesai makan, Jihoon berpamitan untuk pergi ke kampus. Soonyoung kembali ke kosannya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk kelas paginya. Jun dan Wonwoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja.

* * *

Jujur saja, Jihoon tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Biasanya jam segini dia masih tidur ditemani teriakan Wonwoo atau Jun atau Soonyoung atau mungkin ketiganya yang mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi disinilah dia sekarang, diruangan dosen favoritnya, . Dia tidak sendirian disana. Tentu saja disana ada Mr. Lee. Tapi ada lagi satu orang yang Jihoon tidak kenali. Tapi dia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana projectmu, Jihoon?" tanya Mr. Lee, memulai pembicaraan.

Jihoon duduk dengan sedikit canggung. "Saya baru menyelesaikannya tadi malam" jawab Jihoon.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar untuk mendengarkannya" ujar Mr. Lee dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Jihoon adalah mahasiswa favoritnya. Jihoon selalu mendengarkannya, selalu meminta pendapatnya tentang musik. Jujur, dia tidak pernah menjumpai mahasiswa seperti Jihoon. Jihoon yang selalu berusaha dengan keras dengan musiknya membuat dosen tua itu menyukainya.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan, dia keponakanku, Hong Jisoo. Kau mungkin lebih mengenalnya sebagai Joshua Hong" mr. Lee menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

Jihoon berdiri dan menjabat tangan Joshua. "Lee Jihoon". "Hong Jisoo. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Joshua". Joshua balas menjabat tangan Jihoon.

Pantas saja Jihoon merasa seperti pernah melihatnya. Dia adalah Joshua Hong. Seorang musisi asal Amerika. Dia lebih aktif di youtube. Joshua selalu mengaransemen ulang lagu dan merubahnya menjadi versi akustik. Jihoon sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu Joshua.

"Aku sering melihat penampilanmu. . . di youtube" ujar Jihoon. Joshua yang sekarang duduk disamping pamannya tersenyum.

"Aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagumu" sambungnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga menyukai lagumu, Woozi-ssi".

Jihoon sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Joshua mengetahui nama panggungnya.

"Aku sering mendengarkan lagumu di soundcloud" ujar Joshua.

"Terima kasih".

"Jihoon-ah. Jisoo-ya" panggil .

Jihoon dan Joshua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke mr. Lee.

"Sebenarnya alasan aku memanggil kalian kesini adalah. . ." mr. Lee mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kepada Jihoon dan Joshua. "ini".

Jihoon dan Joshua mengambilnya kemudian membacanya.

"Showcase?" tanya Jihoon. "Apa hubungannya dengan kami?".

"Aku ingin kalian bekerjasama membuat lagu untuk showcase itu" jawab mr. Lee.

Joshua meletakkan kertas tadi ke atas meja dan kemudian tersenyum."Sepertinya menyenangkan".

Jihoon dan Joshua saling tatap. Entah kenapa Jihoon merasa kalau mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa ini kesempatan yang baik unutk menambah pengalamanku" ujarnya.

"Bagus". mr. Lee menatap senang dua pemuda di ruangan itu.

* * *

Wonwoo dan Jun berada di ruang ganti Kafe Seventeen. Mengganti baju mereka dengan seragam kafe.

Seragam mereka sama seperti seragam pelayan biasanya hanya saja warnanya lebih dominan coklat.

Jun meninggalkan Wonwoo ketika dia sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Junghan tadi memanggilnya untuk membantunya merapikan meja.

Mingyu tiba beberapa menit kemudian.

Dia melihat Wonwoo yang kesulitan memakai seragamnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan kemudian mengambil tali apron Wonwoo dan mengikatnya. "Biar ku bantu".

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Mingyu. Wonwoo mematung, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Mingyu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Mingyu di pucuk kepalanya. Dia dapat merasakan pipinya mulai memanas.

"Terlalu dekat" batinnya.

"Sudah selesai" ujar Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih" ujar Wonwoo dengan pipi yang mulai merona merah.

Mingyu yang melihat itu mulai fanboyingan(?) dalam hati. "Imutnya" batinnya.

"A,aku duluan" ujar Wonwoo sedikit gagap. Dia kemudian berlalu meninggal Mingyu di ruangan itu. Bahkan ketika dia sampai di meja counter pipinya masih merona. Junghan yang kebetulan berada disana memandang Wonwoo heran.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya. Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit".

Jun yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo cekikikan. Sebenarnya dia melihat adegan romantis Mingyu dan Wonwoo di ruang ganti tadi.

"Wonwoo sunbae terlihat sangat imut ketika dia malu" batin Mingyu sambil mengganti bajunya.

"Aku jadi semakin menyukainya" batinnya lagi.

Selesai mengganti pakaian, Mingyu bergegas pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur sudah ada Seungchol dan seorang koki. Namanya Baekho. Mingyu dan Baekho sudah berkenalan semalam.

"Mingyu, kau bisa memulai dengan membuat cake" ujar Baekho.

"Ini menu hari ini" Seungchol memberikan Mingyu daftar menu untuk hari itu.

"Tugasmu hari ini hanya membuat kue. Kalau makanan yang lain serahkan saja padaku" ujar Baekho lagi. Mingyu mengangguk. Dia kembali membaca daftar menu.

"Strawberry short cake, cheese cake, dan banana cake. Semua ini kue yang sering ibu buat" batin Mingyu.

Dia mulai mengambil bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan.

"Kita mulai dari banana cake" Seungchol berdiri di samping Mingyu dengan membawa pisang di tangannya.

Mingyu menatap Seungchol skeptis. "Hyung bisa memasak?".

Seungcheol sedikit kesal melihat wajah skeptis Mingyu. "Tentu saja aku bisa" jawabnya angkuh.

Mingyu sebenarnya masih ragu-ragu, tapi biarlah. Pekerjaannya akan cepat selesai kalau dilakukan berdua.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Mingyu, tapi dia salah besar. Seungchol benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Dia hampir memasukkan garam ke kue mereka.

"Aku kira itu gula" ujar Seungchol membela diri.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Dapur menjadi sangat berantakan karena Seungchol. Baekho sedari tadi hanya menertawakan. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Hyung, sebaiknya hyung membantu di luar saja. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya" ujar Mingyu.

Seungchol mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah". Dia kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Mingyu kembali menghela nafas. Sekarang pekerjaannya bertambah.

tbc

Maafkan author yang baru kembali dengan chapter baru tapi malah bawa kabar buruk

Author benar-benar meminta maaf

Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong!

Author balik!

FFnya gak jadi dihapus.

Author terlalu sayang sama ff ini.

Kafe Seventeen

Chapter 4

Cast : All Seventeen Member

Enjoy Reading^^

Siang hari, sekitar jam 1 siang. Kafe mulai ramai. Seungchol, Junghan, Jun, dan Wonwoo sedikit kewalahan karena pelanggan terus berdatangan. Apalagi Junghan yang berada di counter. Pelanggan mulai membuat barisan panjang di depannya.

Dapur juga tidak kalah repot. Ada banyak orang yang memesan pancake dan spageti. Katanya pancake dan spagetinya sangat enak. Mingyu sedikit tersanjung karena banyak yang menyukai pancakenya. Begitu juga Baekho, spageti memang spesialisnya.

Mingyu dan Baekho bekerja dengan cepat dan cekatan. Pesanan demi pesanan berdatangan.

Mingyu tidak percaya hari pertamanya bekerja akan sesibuk ini.

"Kafe ini baru dibuka. Makanya banyak orang yang berdatangan. Mereka penasaran" ujar Baekho di sela-sela acara memasaknya.

"Tapi pelanggannya kebanyakan wanita" ujar Mingyu.

"Kau benar. Mungkin karena pelayannya tampan-tampan" Baekho sedikit melawak.

Tapi itu memang benar. Pelayan kafe seventeen memang tampan. Apalagi kokinya (read: Mingyu).

Wonwoo tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur. Dia mulai keringatan karena harus berlari bolak balik ke dapur. Mingyu pikir dia terlihat sangat seksi. Dasinya yang sedikit berantakan dengan kancing baju dia buka satu. Benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi.

"Pesanan meja nomor 7. Apa sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Mingyu mengangguk. Mengambil dua piring berisi blueberry pancake dan banana pancake. Wonwoo mengambilnya. "Terima kasih"ujarnya. Tidak lupa tersenyum kemudian berlalu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jun yang datang. Penampilannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wonwoo.

"Pesanan meja nomor 10" ujarnya.

Mingyu mengambil dua piring spageti dan sepiring honey pancake. Jun bergegas membawanya keluar.

* * *

Seungchol memutuskan untuk membantu Junghan di counter karena antrian semakin panjang. Seungchol meminta beberapa pelanggan untuk mengantri di depannya. Dengan cekatan keduanya mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Membuatkan kopi pesanan mereka dengan cepat dan akurat. Dan memberikan pesanan ke dapur jika ada pelanggan yang memilih untuk membawa makanan mereka pulang.

Wonwoo dan Jun sibuk dengan pelanggan yang memilih makan di kafe. Mereka pergi dari meja satu ke meja lainnya kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan atau mengambil pesanan.

Bolak balik ke dapur membuat mereka sedikit kelelahan. Pelanggan terus berdatangan. Penampilan mereka mulai berantakan. Dasi yang hampir lepas, kancing yang terlepas satu, dua untuk Jun -dia sengaja melakukannya-. Tapi mereka terlihat lebih tampan dan sedikit seksi.

Pelanggan mereka kebanyakan wanita. Jadi mereka sangat menikmati pemandangan ini.

Jun sesekali akan menggoda pelanggan yang kemudian akan ditegur oleh Wonwoo.

Sekitar jam 2 siang, shift mereka berakhir. Soonyoung menggantikan mereka. Hansol belum datang karena sekolahnya baru bubar jam 3.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin datang berdua. Kelas mereka kebetulan berakhir dijam yang sama.

Jun dan Wonwoo berpamitan kepada Seungchol dan Junghan begitu juga Mingyu. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama ke kampus.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya hari pertama bekerja orangnya malah sebanyak ini" ujar Soonyoung saat dia memberikan pesanan pelanggan ke dapur.

"Kau pasti kewalahan. Pelanggan terus berdatangan sejak sebelum jam 12" ujar Aron. Shift Baekho juga berakhir dan Aron yang menggantikannya.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku masih semangat" ujarnya. "Tapi tidak dengan Junghan hyung. Sedari tadi dia terus membuat kopi. Meskipun pelanggan yang memilih membeli kopi untuk dibawa pulang berkurang tapi pelanggan yang tinggal di kafe semakin banyak" sambungnya.

"Soonyoung, pesanan meja nomor 4 mana?" teriak Seungchol dari pintu dapur.

Seokmin memberikan sepiring kentang dan dua piring spageti kepada Soonyoung. soonyoung mengambilnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku kelupaan" ujarnya. Dia kemudian berlalu dari dapur.

"Maaf, pelanggannya banyak hari ini. Kalian pasti kelelahan" ujar Junghan sesaat setelah dia memasuki sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak apa, hyung" jawab Seokmin dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Junghan-ah, kita hampir kehabisan spageti dan pisang, juga strawberry" ujar Aron.

Junghan berjalan ke kulkas dan membukanya. Benar saja. Pisang dan strawberry hampir habis.

"Aku akan membelinya setelah Vernon datang" ujarnya singkat.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil pesanan meja nomor 15" sambung Junghan.

"Ini" Aron memberikan dua piring berisi cheese cake dan strawberry short cake. Junghan mengambilnya dan berlalu dari dapur. "Terima kasih" ujarnya.

* * *

Sekitar jam 4 sore. Vernon sudah datang dan Junghan sedang belanja. Kafe masih ramai tapi pelanggan yang datang mulai berkurang. Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang memilih untuk membawa pulang pesanan mereka, mungkin karena kafe yang penuh.

Seokmin dan Aron bisa sedikit beristirahat karena tidak banyak yang memesan makanan.

"Ini, diminum". Soonyoung datang sambil membawa dua ice americano. Dia memberikan satu kepada Aron dan satunya lagi kepada Seokmin.

"Seungchol hyung bilang kalian pasti kelelahan. Jadi diminum saja, lumayan minuman gratis" ujarnya sedikit bercanda. Aron dan Seokmin tertawa pelan. Soonyoung tersenyum. Leluconnya bekerja.

"Aku harus kembali ke depan. Nikmati ice americanonya" Soonyoung melambai kepada kedua pemuda itu kemudian berlari ke luar.

Seokmin menatap cup ice americanonya. "Kopi buatan gebetan" batinnya.

* * *

Hari ini mungkin bukanlah hari keberuntungan Vernon. Dia terus mengalami kesialan sejak pagi tadi.

Pertama, alarmnya tidak berbunyi dan dia bangun kesiangan. Joshua bahkan tidak membangunkannya. Vernon hanya bisa menggerutu ketika dia tidak menemukan Joshua di kamarnya.

Kedua, dia terlambat ke sekolah dan terpaksa menunggu di depan gerbang selama hampir 30 menit sebelum akhirnya di perbolehkan masuk ke kelas.

Ketiga, dia lupa membawa pr matematikanya dan terpaksa berdiri di luar kelas. Benar-benar memalukan.

Keempat, dia ditabrak seseorang ketika sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Bajunya kotor ketumpahan makan siangnya. Orang yang menabraknya terus-terusan meminta maaf. Vernon yang saat itu moodnya benar-benar sedang buruk berteriak kepadanya, membuat seisi kantin menatap kearah mereka berdua. Vernon pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang menabraknya dan melupakan makan siangnya.

Beruntung kesialannya berhenti ketika dia berada di tempat kerja, Kafe Seventeen.

Jonghan menatap Vernon khawatir ketika dia melihat pemuda blasteran tersebut memasuki kafe dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya mengalami hari yang buruk" jawab Vernon.

"Aku akan pergi ke ruang ganti" sambungnya sambil berlalu dari Junghan.

Vernon kembali ke meja counter masih dengan wajah yang di tekuk. Seungchol, yang kebetulan lewat disana memandang bingung Vernon.

"Dia kenapa?" Seungchol bertanya kepada Junghan.

Junghan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Katanya dia mengalami hari yang buruk. Oh, benar. Dia datang mengenakan seragam olahraga. Emang ada jam olahraga siang?" jawab Junghan.

Seungchol mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin".

* * *

Vernon benar-benar berpikir kalau kesialannya akan berhenti ketika dia berada di kafe tapi dia salah, salah besar.

Lihat siapa yang barusan masuk melalui pintu kafe. Seorang Boo Seungkwan, orang yang menabrak Vernon di kantin sekolah siang tadi. Dia berpikir kalau kesialan akan menimpanya lagi.

Tapi dia salah. Seungkwan datang untuk meminta maaf.

Seungkwan kini berdiri dihadapan counter berhadapan dengan Vernon.

"Vernon-ah" panggil Seungkwan. Nada ceria yang biasa dia keluarkan kini tidak terdengar. Vernon yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit canggung. Seungkwan tidak pernah bicara dengan nada memelas seperti tadi.

"Aku ingin minta maaf" ujar Seungkwan.

Vernon menghela nafas. Dia sedang tidak mood untuk berurusan dengan seorang Boo Seungkwan.

Junghan dan Seungchol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari counter memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Vernon dan Seungkwan untuk bicara. Beruntung karena tidak ada pelanggan yang datang.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak sengaja menabrakku" ujar Vernon.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat kesal" tambah Seungkwan.

Vernon kembali menghela nafas. "Boo Seungkwan" panggil Vernon. Seungkwan yang selama ini menundukkan kepala kini mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf" ujar Vernon tegas. "Dan lagi, aku sedang bekerja. Jika kau tidak ingin membeli apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulang".

Sepertinya kata-kata Vernon terdengar sedikit pedas ditelinga Seungkwan. Matanya mulai berair tapi dia menahannya.

Seungkwan kembali meminta maaf sebelum pada akhirnya dia melangkah meninggalkan Kafe Seventeen.

"Aku tidak bermaksud unutk membuatnya semakin marah" batin seungkwan.

"Sekarang dia benar-benar membenciku"

Vernon yang melihat Seungkwan berjalan meninggalkan kafe dengan kepala tertunduk merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku akan meminta maaf besok" batinnya.

tbc

yaps, kita bertemu lagi.

setelah berhari-hari mikir, mikir, dan mikir tentang nasib ini ff, author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff absurd ini.

author seneng banget ada yg review dan ngasih saran untuk ff ini. kritik dan saran kalian akan selalu author terima.

oh iya, author bakalan jarang update karena author sekarang udah jadi maba alias mahasiswa baru. author mau nyiapin buat pindahan karena author kuliah di luar kota.

terima kasih karena sudah membaca ff absurd dan gak jelas ini.

peluk cium dari author.


	6. PENGUMUMAN

PENGUMUMAN!

Untuk ff Kafe Seventeen untuk sementara akan hiatus.

Laptop author rusak dan semua kelanjutan Kafe Seventeen ada dilaptop. Tapi author punya copy nya di memory card. TAPI! memory card ny ada di handphone author DAN handphone nya lagi di service. Author gak tau kapan handphone author selesai di service. Jadi, Kafe Seventeen akan hiatus sampai handphone author selesai di service. Sekian pengumuman dari author. Maaf karena author sudah mengecewakan kalian. Doain aja semoga handphone author cepet selesai.


End file.
